


Hunger

by TheLadyLokiofLove



Series: Welcome to the Avenger's Sin Bin, children. [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Masturbation, Monsterfucker, Mutual Masturbation?, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Eddie Brock, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Voice Kink, just sin, sin - Freeform, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyLokiofLove/pseuds/TheLadyLokiofLove
Summary: Yes, it is in fact the most generic and cliche name but you didn't come here for nuance.You came for touch starved Eddie getting his needs met.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, I am trash please enjoy this and my other works (even if Venom isn't an Avenger I'm not making a new collection of smut)

“No.”

**“** **_We know you need to, Eddie.”_ **

“Yeah? If you know so much, you know I’m not going to jack off with you…”

**“** **_Watching? Listening? Here? ..Being inside you?”_ **

Eddie let out a groan and threw his hands into the air, “Here! I can’t do it with you here.”

**“** **_You did it for Ann.._ ** **”**

“Well yeah! She was my- look, that isn’t the point..”

No, the point was Eddie Brock had not jacked off in a solid month since becoming one with Venom. Thirty days, twenty hours and sixteen minutes, not that he was counting every very annoying minute when his dick would get hard and his balls would immediately press tight to his body with pent up seed.He felt like some kind of teen again, the rush from Venom rushing him up buildings, and chasing down bad guys was flooding his system with endorphins, adrenaline and testosterone. 

Thirty days, twenty hours and seventeen minutes ago he had felt such a rush that he shoved his hand down his jeans and started to pull himself off on the couch. A deep rumbling voice had cut off all notion of that happening again. When he was even remotely thinking of doing it, the the shower, in bed, thinking about Ann, seeing a hot woman on the street Venom would slip into his thoughts.

**“** **_Are you going to touch yourself now?”_ **

At first it had scared the hell out of him how that deep voice would slip into his thoughts during his most intimate of moments, then it annoyed him. Now that it had been so long, he reasoned, the voice thrumming in his head was starting to rub him in the worst possible way...it was starting to turn him on. He could practically feel the soothing tone down his spine and he would shut his eyes at night and swear he felt a wetness pool around his cock like a mouth... _ or a tentacle. _ He shook this thought from his head for the millionth time and sighed.

**“** **_Eddie, you need to. Your body is on edge._ ** **I’m** **_on edge.”_ **

He took another swig from his beer, his cock still hard in his boxers, “Deal with it.” he turned the volume up on the TV, as if would help.

**“** **_Is it our voice? We only echo you, Eddie, and you have been with men._ ** **”**

Yeah, sure, he did some less than savory things to make rent, so what? It’s not like he enjoyed having cock in his mouth, or the taste of condoms and beer, certainly not the burn of a man deep in-

**“** **_Yes you did. Why are you denying your hunger?_ ** **”**

“I am not hungry.” he was glaring at the TV now, downing the beer in one go. Alcohol was a depressant, he kept reminding himself, it would make him soft.

**“** **_But you are._ ** ” there was a growl that shook his spine and Eddie let out an involuntary groan.

He shot to his feet, turning the TV off quickly, “Well, it’s time for bed.” he said turning out the lights.

**“** **_Eddie_ ** _. _ **_”_ ** there was a shift in the tone that made him freeze in his living room,  **“** **_Are you going to touch yourself now?_ ** **”**

He groaned again, a warmth growing quickly in his belly and running along his spine.

**“** **_Remove your boxers Eddie.”_ **

His breath was speeding up as one hand gripped an end table and the other pushed the fabric down one hip. They fell to the the floor softly and in the dim light Eddie could see a drop of precum on his tip.

**“** **_Wrap your hand around it, pull the skin back, slowly.”_ **

Eddie shut his eyes and his fist wrapped around him, he shuttered at the touch the cold beer had impressed into his skin. He started a slow rhythm.

**“** **_Good, good, nice and slow. You are listening so well, Eddie.”_ **

“S-Shut up.” he screwed his eyes shut tighter.

There was a laugh,  **“** **_You don’t want that. You want me to speak to you. To have you._ ** **Take** **_you.”_ **

Eddie’s breath hitched and his fist gripped tighter, “N-No I -”

**_“LIES!”_ ** Venom hissed and Eddie felt his knees buckle as he moaned,  **“** **_You want me.”_ **

“Yes.” Eddie admitted softly, his fist working faster.

**“** **_Oh Eddie, how I want you to cum. I want_ ** **us** **_to cum. Cum for us Eddie, cum for us.”_ **

“V-Venom.” Eddie hummed, one knee hitting the ground as he corkscrewed his cock.

**“** **_I am here, Eddie, I will never leave. We are inside you Eddie, now make us cum._ ** **”**

Eddie let out a strangled moan before filling his fist and dropping his other knee to the floor, excess cum falling to the dirty floor.

**“** **_Feel better?”_ **

“Yes.” Eddie breathed, heart still racing, riding the wave of an overdue orgasm.

**“** **_Good. Now make some Pizza Rolls, I’m starving._ ** **”**

Eddie’s eyes snapped open to the dim apartment.

“Excuse me?”

**“** **_Food, Eddie, cumming is hard work.”_ **

He couldn’t deny the rumble in his stomach, “Aren’t we going to talk about this?” he asked as he walked, naked, across the apartment.

**“** **_About what?”_ **

“The whole...helping me...cum...thing.” Eddie said, opening the bag of frozen food before turning on the oven on.

**“** **_Oven?! Eddie, that takes too long!”_ **

Eddie rolled his eyes and took out a baking sheet, “It takes twelve minutes, same as the toaster.”

There was a growling,  **_“You are not factoring in the time it takes for your inferior oven to heat!_ ** **”**

“Calm down, V, this gives us a chance to talk.” Eddie said, looking down at his hands.

The mass that made up Venom’s head reared round and glared at him, “ **_I don’t want to talk. I want to eat.”_ **

Eddie rolled his eyes again and stood up straight, pushing himself off the counter, “You always want to eat.” His eyes met Venom’s, “We need to talk.”

Venom bobbed away from him, his serpentine form weaved around,  **_“We do not need to talk. What I did was necessary and enjoyable.”_ **

Eddie was going to object but then stopped, Venom was inspecting the spice rack, “Enjoyable?” he echoed.

Venom seemed to roll his own eyes and weaved to face Eddie,  **_“Aren’t you going to wash your hands?”_ **

Eddie smirked, “Not like you to dodge questions.” he said turning on the tap to scrub his hands free of the mess, “What did you mean by enjoyable, V?”

**_“We share a body, you felt good so I felt good. We have to take care of each other.”_ **

Maybe it was how long he went without jacking off, maybe it was the way Venom’s voice could light his cells on fire, maybe, just maybe he had been thinking of how Venom was already inside of him and how he could be stretched with him. With his hands clean he traces his hip, cool water running down his leg.

**_“Eddie? Your thoughts are moving too fast, what are you- !!!”_ **

He let his index finger slide between his cheeks, knuckle rubbing at his entrance. The water was cool as it ran along the underside of his balls, he shivered as he kneed himself with one hand on the lip of the sink.

**_“E-Eddie...why are you...hgn…”_ **

He slid the finger in with a sigh, “Taking care of each other.”

Venom’s head turned to look him in the eye, a mass of himself holding Eddie under the chin,  **_“Then you should do it like you mean it.”_ **

He allowed another finger to slip in while holding eye contact with his symbiote, a haughty groan leaving him, “Like that?”

There was a deep rumble that seemed to come from both inside and outside of his body,  **_“No, like this.”_ ** The fingers of his right hand felt wetter before they felt firmer, Venom controlling the fingers inside of him and making them scissor. Eddie’s grip on the sink tightened and his head dropped, he felt the slick grip of a tentacle wrap around his neck and bring his face back up,  **_“Look at us, Eddie, we like this color on your face.”_ **

He was sure he was red when Venom spoke, but when that elongated tongue pushed into his mouth he couldn’t be sure he was even breathing. It was cool, yet warm and tasted like his own saliva and it pushed into his mouth so deeply he had to breath through his nose. A third finger was sliding into him and his hips were pushed against the cabinets, Eddie sucked the tongue down his throat and felt that growl again. Almost like a tape measure, the tongue retracted back into Venom’s mouth.

**_“Outstanding.”_ ** Eddie shivered hearing him echo one of the first things he ever said to him,  **_“Will you allow us to fuck you now, Eddie?”_ **

“Thought you’d never ask.”

A smirk broke out on Venom’s face that could have scared the piss out of any normal person, but, with three fingers in his ass and his cock hard again Eddie Brock found it nothing short of a turn on. Two wet masses wrapped around his ankles and spread his legs out wide as his fingers kept pumping. Eddie let his head fall forward as two hands formed and roamed down his back. He moaned when they took hold of his ass and spread his cheeks, the wet heat of a tongue slithered down his spine.  

**_“You look good like this, your skin is red. And your sweat is delicious.”_ **

“A-Are you going to do something or-” He was cut off with a moan as the fingers were replaced by a tongue diving deep inside of him, “V-Venom, not that deep to start...I..fuck..” he trailed off as the tongue expertly weaved inside of him and pressed on his prostate. He was rocking his hips back, grinding down on the heat inside of him.

Another mass wrapped around his cock, wrapping it in a fluttering warmth, not unlike a pussy and he bucked into it out of instinct. Both hands were now holding the sink, and his teeth sinking into his lip, blood dripping down his chin.

**_“Easy Eddie, we haven’t even gotten to the good part.”_ **

Venom’s tongue slid out and the fingers returned, thicker this time causing Eddie to thrust deeper into the mass around his cock.

“V-V...fuck, I-” he was cut off with a deep moan as Venom’s fingers doubled in size, “J-Just...fuck…” he panted.

There was a deep rumbling chuckle as the fingers slid out and a solid, singular mass slipped in, clawed hands holding his hips. The mass around his neck tightened and Eddie sighed, pressing into it.

**_“You are a man of many tastes, Eddie. We like that very much.”_ **

Venom started with a surprisingly gentle thrust, going in to make Eddie adjust, the man’s eyelashes fanning against his cheeks in a spectacular manner. The mass around his neck tightened again when he felt Eddie was ready and his thrusts became deeper. Eddie was thrusting into Venom as Venom was thrusting into him, and it was quite the sensation. The symbiote might not have had a lot of hosts, where he was from he didn’t need one, but Eddie might be the very best host he could have asked for. What other host would allow themselves to be fucked like this? While also pumping into him so nicely, the slick warmth he was providing was really driving Eddie over the edge. Whenever the thought crossed his mind Venom was able to give Eddie what he wanted; tighter pressure around his throat, a different angle of the hips, tightening around his cock. Venom wanted to revel in the over stimulation Eddie was in, the way his brain was firing on all cylinders, the expression on his face but he knew that Eddie wouldn’t last much longer like this.

**_“Eddie, I know you want to cum again. Cum Eddie, we will too.”_ **

He didn’t notice how he was struggling to get the words out, the gruffness of his voice causing Eddie to whimper with more need. Venom’s grip became steel as he slammed home,  _ his _ home.

“V-V...close.” Eddie moaned and when Venom tightened himself around his cock and throat he let out a strangled groan with release. The cum being caught inside Venom and even though he didn’t need to release himself, he simulated the effect for Eddie’s benefit who sighed at the feeling. 

Venom slid out and let go of his external holds on his host, seeping back into the overheated skin. Eddie folded his arms on the lip of the sink and rested for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. His body becoming heavy and tired from the excursion.

“You might need to walk us to bed, big guy.” he said, the only feeling left in him being exhaustion.

A tendril shot out and turned off the oven before taking over Eddie’s legs and walking him to bed where he landed face first. He sighed and Venom brought the blankets over him before taking form and wrapping around him to help keep him warm. Eddie snuggled into the warm dark mass.

“Thanks, for...well everything.”

Venom pulled Eddie in tighter, feeling the steady beat of his heart,  **_“We will always be here for you, Eddie.”_ **


End file.
